Problem: Express $\frac{0.\overline{666}}{1.\overline{333}}$ as a common fraction.
We might recognize the top as $\frac{2}{3}$, and the bottom as $\frac{4}{3}$, thereby giving you a value of $\frac{1}{2}$.  If not, call the numerator $x$.  Multiplying by 10, and subtracting $x$, you get 9x = 6, and thus, $x = \frac{2}{3}$.  We then notice that the denominator is $1 + \frac{x}{2}$, thereby giving us a value of $\boxed{\frac{1}{2}}$ for the entire fraction.